Sauvé par l'amour
by LittleBlackStar5
Summary: Ce 13 juillet, Cory est retrouvé inconscient dans un motel, il est directement transporté vers l'hôpital le plus proche, où Léa vient le rejoindre. Et, alors qu'il est toujours dans le coma, elle lui annonce une nouvelle qui va bouleverser leurs vies, bientôt ils seront 3.. Va-t-il survivre?
1. Chapter 1

**Voici la première fic que j'écrit! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je l'ai écrite en étant très fatiguée, il doit donc y avoir un bon nombre de fautes d'orthographes, j'espère que ça ne va pas déranger votre lecture! :) J'attend vos commentaires avec impatience, je les prendrai tous en compte! :) Merci d'avance! Et n'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils!**

À la seconde ou elle entendit son téléphone sonner, elle sut qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, qui d'autre pourrait lui téléphoner à cette heure ci?.. Toute la soirée elle avait eu ce sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle en eu la confirmation lorsqu'elle décrocha.  
Son c?ur battait à une vitesse inimaginable, elle avait l'impression que l'on venait de la poignarder un plein c?ur.. Son amour, l'homme de sa vie venait d'être retrouvé inconscient dans un motel à Vancouver.  
Il lui avait promis, il lui avait promis de ne pas retomber dans la drogue, mais visiblement son addiction avait repris le dessus, peut être étais-ce dû au fait qu'elle n'était pas avec lui pour le soutenir durant ce week-end.. Cette idée lui transperça le c?ur, mais en y réfléchissant bien, elle n'aurait pas pu s'incruster dans ces "retrouvailles avec les potes du lycée" comme il lui avait dit..

Assez de temps perdu a penser à ce qu'elle aurait du ou pu faire, elle attrapa un sac dans lequel elle jeta quelques affaires et se rendit tout droit à l'aéroport. En moins de temps qu'il fallu pour le dire, elle arrivait à Vancouver et se rendit immédiatement à l'hôpital. Elle se dirigeât en courant à l'accueil et demanda entre deux souffles, dans quelle chambre se trouvait son petit ami.  
Arrivée devant la porte, elle pris une grande respiration et entra dans la pièce blanche ornée de machines.

Le voir ainsi lui brisait le c?ur, il était l'homme de sa vie, cela faisait maintenant plus de 2 ans qu'ils étaient ensemble et jamais dans sa vie elle n'avait été aussi comblée. Il était le petit ami parfait, jamais ils ne s'étaient disputés, ils vivaient un vrai compte de fée...  
Léa s'assit sur le siège a côté de lui et pris sa main dans les siennes. Elle caressa sa joue tout en gardant ses doigts croisés dans les siens, elle fixait cette bague qu'elle portait a son annulaire, cette bague qu'il lui avait offert il y a quelques temps d'ici. Ce soir la, il l'avait emmené faire une ballade et regarder le magnifique couché de soleil qui tombait sur l'océan. Ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le bord de la plage quand Cory se leva, la faisant se lever aussi. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration il commença:  
"alors voilà, ça fait des semaines que je répète ça dans ma tête, mais je me lance ! Je sais que ça ne fait que 2 ans que l'on est officiellement ensemble mais j'ai l'impression que je n'ai jamais vécu sans toi, sans tes yeux noisettes qui me font craquer et sans ton sourire auquel je ne pourrai jamais résister! Tu est la femme de ma vie Léa, et pour rien au monde je ne laisserait quelque chose nous séparer. Un jour quelqu'un m'a dit que la plus belle chose dans la vie d'un homme était de trouver l'endroit ou il serait prêt à passer le reste de sa vie, je sais maintenant qu'il y a mieux que ça; trouver la personne avec laquelle on est prêt à passer le reste de sa vie, c'est toi Léa! Jamais je ne veux te perdre, tu est la personne la plus importante à mes yeux dans ce monde, tu sais tout de moi et c'est pour ça que je t'aime."  
Il sortit alors un petit écrin de sa poche et s'agenouilla devant elle: " Léa Michele Sarfati, veux tu m'épouser?"  
Les yeux remplis de larmes, elle n'arrivait plus à dire un mot, elle hocha la tête et murmura un petit "oui" presque inaudible. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Tout ces souvenirs firent couler une larme sur sa joue, elle ne s'imaginait pas une seule seconde vivre sans son meilleur ami et amour. Elle s'apprêta à le rejoindre dans ce lit étroit quand une infirmière entra. Elle lui expliqua que Cory pouvait se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre, parfois ça prenait quelques minutes parfois des jours..  
Léa remercia la femme, qui s'en alla. Elle alla se blottir dans les bras chauds de Cory en lui chuchotant des mots doux a l'oreille.  
Elle sortit doucement de son sommeil et regarda le visage qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, il semblait si calme et paisible, mais cela ne dura pas.. seulement quelques minutes après son réveil, un bruit d'alarme terrifiant résonna dans la pièce, son coeur ne battait plus !

Un médecin arriva en courant et fit reculer Léa. Celui ci demanda a une infirmière de la sortir de la pièce. Léa hurlait a pleins poumons, terrifiée comme elle ne l'avait jamais été.

« Nous allons le perdre » lança le médecin, tentant bien que mal de lui sauver la vie..

**Voila voila! J'espère que ça vous a plu! Encore pardon pour les fautes! J'attend vos commentaires! :) **  
**J'ai déjà une suite si ça vous intéresse, il suffit de demander! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Après une dernière tentative, le cœur de Cory se remit miraculeusement a battre.

Après avoir vérifié que tout allais bien, le médecin alla appeler Léa qui était terrorisée dans la couloir. Il lui expliqua que Cory s 'était accroché.

« Il doit vraiment avoir quelque chose qui le retient ici.. » avait-il dit.

Après s'être assurée que son fiancé allait bien, Léa se leva pour aller chercher quelque chose a boire. Quand elle revint, elle s'assit sur la chaise a côté de lui et commença à lui parler: "Cor, je sais que tu peux m'entendre, il faut que tu te réveille la, tu ne peux pas me laisser tomber comme ça, on a encore tellement de choses a vivre, je te laisserai pas te débarrasser de moi si facilement!"  
Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux sans jamais s'arrêter, sa respiration était saccadée...  
"Je t'en supplie, réveille toi!" Criait elle, tout en serrant sa main aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait  
"Ne me laisse pas.. Ne NOUS laisse pas.." Voilà, elle l'avait dit.. Elle aurait espéré une façon plus heureuse de lui dire mais tout était sorti d'un coup, sans même qu'elle y réfléchisse... Ce fût à ce moment qu'elle sentit quelque chose serrer sa main si fragile. Non, elle ne rêvait pas, il venait de serrer sa main! Elle fixa ses yeux, qui commençaient à s'ouvrir doucement. Elle poussa un soupir de joie avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il était là, à côté d'elle, vivant!  
"Nous? Dit il, fixant son ventre puis ses yeux, les yeux entre-ouverts, une pointe d'humour dans la voix. Elle afficha un sourire jusqu'au oreilles avant de lui déposer un tendre bisou sur le front. " je t'aime Cory Monteith!"  
" je t'aime aussi Lea presque-Monteith!"  
Ce nom la fit éclater de rire, elle s'était déjà habituée à ce nom, qui, à présent lui sonnait comme une douce mélodie dans sa tête..  
Une infirmière entra dans la pièce, et fut enchantée de voir que son patient était réveillé et qu'aucune complications n'avaient obstrué sa mémoire. Après avoir fait quelques tests et rempli quelques papiers elle annonça que Cory pourrait quitter l'hôpital d'ic jours afin qu'elle puisse encore le garder sous surveillance un petit moment.  
Après avoir fait son rapport, l'infirmière quitta la pièce. Léa en profita pour se glisser dans le lit de son amoureux. Il la regarda tendrement, les yeux pleins d'amour, et posa sa main sur le ventre de sa fiancée. Ce geste la surprit au départ puis lui sembla tout naturel après quelques secondes. Après cette journée plus qu »éprouvante, tout deux s'endormirent.

En se réveillant, Cory regarda l'horloge : 11h13.. ils avaient bien dormis.

Il caressa la joue de Léa et lui déposa un baiser très doux. Cette dernière sortit lentement de son sommeil et rendit un bisou a son fiancé. Celui-ci posa sa main sur le ventre encore plat de Léa et demanda:

"combien de temps?"

"8 semaines" lui répondit elle avec un grand sourire, "mais je ne l'ai appris qu'il y à quelques jours" ajouta elle.  
"2 mois alors... quand doit on aller faire une échographie?" demanda t-il le cœur rempli de joie. "j'étais sensée en faire une il y a quelques jours mais je n'y suis pas encore allée, ensuite il y en aura une pour les 3 mois."  
"Que dirais-tu d'aller faire un tour a l'étage maternité voir si quelqu'un ne sait pas nous prendre tout de suite?" proposa-t-il, en la fixant dans les yeux. Elle accepta sans hésitation et c'est comme ça qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle de consultation, Léa allongée sur un siège, un gel froid sur son ventre et Cory lui tenant la main. La sage femme leurs demanda s'ils étaient prêts et tout d'eux répondirent "oui!" en cœur.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, on pu voir s'afficher sur l'écran un petit être, à peine visible mais déjà tant aimé. Mais la joie se fut encore plus forte lorsque la femme activa le son de la machine. Ce bruit qui allait maintenant animer leurs vie jusqu'à leur dernier souffle, ce battement de cœur qui prouvait à quel point leur amour était fort résonnait dans la pièce. Léa ne pu s'empêcher de verser une larme à la vue de ce petit être qu'elle aimait déjà tant..


End file.
